I Want You
by AllRiseFishylver
Summary: Hyuk : Donghae? His name is Donghae...


**#DORM EUNHYUK**

*Author POV

" Hempp, ternyata aku tertidur di sini. Akupun lupa mematikan komputer." Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya karena matahari yang menembus kaca jendela dorm di samping meja komputernya menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Eunhyukpun membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan menoleh ke arah jam dinding di atas televisi yang lumayan besar itu. Jam menunjukan pukul 07.00. Ruangan telah rapi dan bersih yang mendukung Eunhyuk agar bermalas-malasan lagi karena ia tak perlu membersihkan ruang tengah dormnya itu. Ia pun menyumbingkan bibirnya yang tebal itu sambil berjalan menuju kursi depan televisi yang tak jauh dari meja komputernya. "Sekarang hari Minggu, tapi dorm sudah bersih. Tak seperti biasanya. Kemana Eun Rim? Tak biasanya dia menelantarkanku tidur di meja komputer seperti malam tadi. Leeteuk-hyung pun biasanya menendang pantatku apabila aku tidur sembarangan. Ahh lebih baik aku menonton acara yang bagus. Mumpung orang-orang tak menggangguku! " Eunhyuk pun menekan tombol power pada remote nya untuk menyalakan televisi yang lumayan besar itu sambil bermalas-malasan di atas kursi berwarna cokelat yang tepat berada di depan televisi. Namun seorang yeoja berdiri tepat di depannya sehingga membuat Eunhyuk tak dapat melihat acara televisinya dengan lancar. "Aishh! chagi-ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Eunhyuk terus berusaha untuk menonton acara televisi tanpa gangguan yeoja itu. "Chagi-ya jangan seperti anak kecil. Oppa sedang melihat acara televisi. Kau menggangguku." Eunhyuk mulai kesal dengan kelakuan yeoja yang berumur di bawah Eunhyuk itu. "Oppa, seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Mengapa oppa tak menepati janjimu untuk bermain keluar bersamaku dan Leeteuk oppa kemarin malam? Kemana oppa kemarin? Aku menunggumu sampai larut malam namun kau tak datang!" Keadaan mulai berbalik dimana Eunhyuk sekarang yang terkena amarah yeoja yang bernama Eun Rim itu. "Mian chagi, tugas menumpuk dari sekolah kemarin, maka dari itu oppa pulang malam dan tak sempat meminta maaf padamu. Oppa pun tertidur di depan komputer karena ada tugas yang harus cepat diselesaikan. Mian chagi-ya." Eunhyukpun meminta maaf pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. "Baiklah, sebagai gantinya, hari ini hanya kau dan oppa pergi bermain ke taman kota, dan oppa akan mentraktirmu makan. Otteokhe?" Eunhyuk berusaha untuk meminta maaf pada dongsaengnya itu karena ia tak mau dongsaengnya itu marah padanya karena kesalahannya. "Empp, arasseo. Tapi oppa jangan mengulanginya lagi. Apabila oppa tak bisa, oppa bisa kan meneleponku sehingga aku dan leeteuk oppa tak menunggumu." Eun Rim pun akhirnya luluh dengan oppanya yang sangat pandai untuk meluluhkan hatinya. "Arasseo! Kajja, kau mandi dulu. Oppa tak tahan mencium baumu." Eunhyukpun menggoda dongsaeng kesayangannya itu sambil tersenyum. "Oppa, kaupun belum mandi. Kau juga bau, gummy mu tak terlihat kalau kau belum mandi seperti ini." Eun Rim membalas godaan oppanya itu. "Arasseo. Kajja kita harus cepat sebelum siang." Eunhyukpun bergegas mandi setelah berhasil mencubit pipi dongsaengnya itu dengan gemas. "Oppa, appo. Kajja, setelah mandi kau harus sarapan. Aku telah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Seperti biasa, susu strawberry dan roti isi." Eun Rim pun bergegas mandi, tak sabar untuk bermain keluar bersama oppa kesayangannya itu. "Ne, chagi!Gomawoyo." teriak Eunhyuk dari kamar mandi, kemudian melanjutkan berkaraoke-ria seperti biasanya yang dapat membangunkan seluruh orang-orang di dormnya.

*Eunhyuk POV

"Hempp, sudah pukul 08.30, aku harus bergegas." kataku dalam hati. Aku pun mencari baju kaos berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans kesayanganku yang baru. Ruangan kamar masih tampak berantakan, namun akan memakan waktu lama apabila aku membereskannya terlebih dahulu. Biarlah pulang nanti aku membereskannya. Warna abu-abu (mengapa selalu abu-abu? Karena itu warna kesukaanku ^^) mengisi seluruh pernak – pernik di kamarku, termasuk dinding kamarku. Pakaian kemeja dan seragam sekolah tergeletak di atas tempat tidur karena aku belum memasukkannya ke dalam lemari setelah di cuci tukang cuci giliran di dorm. Selimut dari tempat tidur dibiarkan menjuntai ke lantai. Meja di kamarku penuh dengan CD dan album SUPER JUNIOR yang tertata rapi. MP3 dan headphone berwarna biru tergeletak di atas meja. Aku tak sempat membereskannya, namun aku harus bergegas. Aku pun mulai mengenakan pakaian yang telah kutemukan berada di lemari, menyisir rambut dengan poni manis ke depan ala dance machine nya group SUPER JUNIOR pada lagu terboomnya SORRY SORRY. Akupun berjalan menuju meja makan yang telah tersedia sarapan kesukaanku, susu strawberry dan roti isi. Eun Rim memang sangat dekat denganku dan ia tahu semua yang aku suka dan aku tak suka, akupun sering berbicara tentang rahasiaku padanya, tanpa berbicara pada Leeteuk-hyung. "EunRim-ah kau sudah makan?" aku bertanya dengan suara yang agak keras pada dongsaeng kesayanganku yang masih berada di kamarnya. "Ne, oppa! Sebelum oppa bangun, aku sudah makan terlebih dahulu." Eun Rim menjawab dari dalam kamarnya. "EunRim-ah, oppa lupa, kemana Teukie-hyung?" akupun bertanya sambil menyeruput susu strawberryku. "Tadi oppa bilang ada janji dengan temannya, maka dari itu ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali." Eun Rim menjawab pertanyaan oppa yang sangat ia sayangi itu meskipun ia sedang sibuk mencari-cari pakaian yang hendak ia pakai untuk bermain ke taman kota bersama oppanya itu. "Oh, ne!" jawaban yang memiliki kesan tak peduli karena saat itu aku sedang fokus pada susu strawberry ku. Setelah selesai sarapan, akupun bergegas memakai sepatu berwarna biru. "EunRim-ah ayo kita berangkat!" aku memanggil Eun Rim yang sedari tadi masih bercumbu di kamarnya. "Ne, oppaku yang kyeopta!" Eun Rim memuji Eunhyuk namun memiliki kesan sampingan pada oppanya. Aku menyalakan mobil Audi A6 silverku sambil menunggu yeoja cantik yang sangat aku sayangi. "Kajja, sudah pukul 10.00." akupun menyuruh dongsaengku naik ke mobil. "Ne, oppaku." Eun Rim sedikit kesal karena aku terus menerus bicara. "Chagi-ya kenapa kau cemberut? Yeppeo mu tak terlihat apabila kau cemberut." aku memulai jurusku sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigiku yang rapi dan gummy smileku yang manis. "Ne, aku tersenyum." Eun Rim berhasil kululuhkan, kamipun menuju taman kota.

**#DORM DONGHAE**

*Author POV

"Yoboseyo? Ne, Heechul-hyung. Jemput aku pukul 10.00 nanti. Jangan lupa untuk membawa berkas-berkas persyaratan yang telah sekolah itu berikan padamu. Sekali lagi kamsahamnida hyung." Donghae menjawab telepon dari Heechul yang mengurus semua kebutuhan sekolah Donghae karena Donghae merupakan pindahan dari Mokpo menuju Seoul dikarenakan ayahnya meninggal dunia akibat penyakit kanker sehingga ibunya tak mampu membiayainya lagi. Maka dari itu, Heechul bagaikan malaikat penolong untuk keluarga Donghae yang bersiap untuk mengurus Donghae. Meskipun Heechul masih kuliah, namun ia pandai sehingga menjalankan usaha dagang bersama temannya sampai dapat membiayai sekolahnya sendiri, meskipun orang tuanya termasuk orang kaya namun ia bersikap mandiri. Donghae merupakan teman kecil Heechul, sejak kecil ia sering membantu Heechul dan berperilaku baik. Heechul sangat menyayanginya dan hingga sekarang dia ingin menjadi orang yang sangat berharga dan menyayangi Donghae, meskipun terkadang ia memiliki sikap egois dimana Donghae bagaikan miliknya sendiri dan tidak boleh memiliki teman lagi selain dirinya.

Donghae terpaku di kamarnya, melihat ke arah jendela, menunggu Heechul menjemputnya sambil memandang burung-burung yang terbang beriringan bagaikan tak pernah merasakan kesepian. Ia melamun, ia merasa hampa meskipun ia bisa sekolah dan ada orang yang mampu membiayai segala kebutuhannya. Terkadang ia ingin pulang ke Mokpo meskipun baru satu minggu tinggal di Seoul. TIDDDD TIDDDD! Suara mobil Heechul terdengar seakan menusuk telinganya. "Ne, hyung! Aku ke sana." Donghae berlari dari kamarnya menuju mobil Heechul. "Hyung, tak biasanya kau terlambat menjemputku." Donghae bertanya pada Heechul. "Ne, tadi aku bertemu temanku terlebih dahulu untuk membicarakan masalah dagangan, maka dari itu aku telat menjemputmu. Kajja, kita membicarakan ini di luar saja agar lebih santai." Heechul mengajak sahabat kesayangannya itu keluar untuk membicarakan masalah sekolah Donghae. "Hyung, apabila kau harus mengurus urusan daganganmu lebih baik kau urusi dulu, aku bisa nanti. Aku tak mau menjadi penghalang hyung. Hanya membicarakan masalah sekolah saja tidak perlu sepenting ini." Donghae tidak enak dengan Heechul karena ia merasa mengganggu Heechul yang sedang mengurusi masalah bisnis dagangannya. "Ani, Donghae-ah. Urusanku sudah beres. Kajja! Kau tak usah tak enak denganku. Aku ingin urusan sekolah barumu selesai agar kau bisa sekolah lagi. Jebal, kau percaya hyung kan?" Heechul terus merayu Donghae karena ia sangat ingin jalan keluar bersamanya. "Ne, arasseo. Tapi, apabila hyung ada urusan, jangan terpaksa untuk menjemputku." Donghaepun akhirnya mau. "Ne! Ppali, masuk mobil." Heechul tersenyum senang. Heechul akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Donghae bahagia dan tak kesepian lagi.

**#TAMAN KOTA**

*Eunhyuk POV

"Aisshh, sudah ramai. EunRim-ah, apakah sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan ke tempat lain saja?" Taman Kota sudah ramai, namun Eun Rim akan kecewa apabila jalan-jalannya ditunda lagi minggu depan. "Oppa, biarlah. Aku tak apa-apa. Kan masih tersedia kursi-kursi kosong. Kita bisa duduk di sana sambil menikmati hijaunya taman ini. Oppa, gwaenchanayo." Eun Rim tetap ingin di sini. Apa dayaku untuk mengubah keinginannya. "Jjinjayo?" aku terus bertanya, aku tak ingin Eun Rim kecewa karena aku yang mengajaknya ke Taman Kota. "Ne, oppaku. Gwaenchana. Akupun sudah lama tidak ke tempat ini. Biarlah oppa. Ayo kita duduk di sana." Eun Rim tetap pada pendiriannya, tak apalah, yang terpenting sekarang aku bisa menebus kesalahanku dan membuat Eun Rim senang. Eun Rim dan akupun duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati kehijauan taman ini ditemani hembusan angin pagi yang seakan-akan membelai rambutku. "EunRim-ah, oppa beli makanan ringan dulu ne. Kau tunggu di sini." aku meminta Eun Rim untuk tinggal, sedang aku membeli makanan. "Ne, oppa." Akupun membeli makanan ringan untuk menemaniku dan Eun Rim agar tidak terlalu bosan.

*Author POV

Ketika Eunhyuk hendak membeli makanan ringan, tiba-tiba seorang namja bertabrakan dengannya. "Aisshh!" Eunhyuk terjatuh, kemudian bangkit sambil melihat dua orang namja, dimana satu namja yang terlihat seumuran dengannya masih terduduk di tanah dan satu namja lainnya yang terlihat lebih tua dari namja yang ia tabrak berusaha membantu namja yang terduduk tadi bangkit. "Gwaenchanayo Donghae-ah?" Heechul membantunya bangkit. "Ne, gwaencana hyung." Setelah Donghae bangkit atas bantuan Heechul, ia melihat ke arah namja yang tadi ia tabrak. "Gwaenchanayo?" Donghae bertanya pada Eunhyuk karena ia merasa bersalah telah menabraknya tanpa sengaja akibat ia yang sering melamun. "Ne, gwaenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa. Gwaenchana?" Eunhyuk kembali bertanya. "Ne.. Mianhaeyo, mianhaeyo." Donghae meminta maaf beberapa kali pada namja yang ia tabrak. "Gwaenchana, gwaenchana.. Tidak usah meminta maaf seperti itu. Ini juga kesalahanku. Aku tidak hati-hati." Eunhyuk berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk membersihkan celana jeansnya. "Arasseo, Donghae-ah. Kajja kita cari tempat duduk untuk membicarakan masalah sekolahmu." Heechul kembali berkicau. "Ne, hyung." Donghaepun beranjak untuk pergi. "Aku jalan duluan. Sekali lagi mainhaeyo." Donghae beranjak pergi sambil berkata pada Eunhyuk. "Ne.." Eunhyuk menjawab. Sepanjang Donghae dan Heechul berjalan, Eunhyuk terus menatap Donghae. Entah apa yag ada dipikiran Eunhyuk saat itu, matanya terus tertuju pada namja yang tadi ia tabrak. Pandangan Donghae lurus tanpa melihat Eunhyuk, namun Heechul menatap Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk tersadar bahwa ia telah melihat namja itu lumayan lama meskipun ia tidak mengenalnya. "Aissh! Eun Rim pasti menungguku. Makanan belum aku dapat, aku harus cepat!" Eunhyuk melanjutkan perjalanannya membeli makanan ringan.

*Donghae POV

"Hyung, kita duduk di sini saja. Apakah hyung ingin membeli makanan ringan terlebih dahulu? Aku akan membelikannya." Aku menemukan kursi kosong dan menyuruh Heechul-hyung untuk duduk. "Emmp, tak usahlah. Kita langsung saja. Apabila pembicaraan sekolahmu ini sudah beres, baru kita makan di luar." Heechul-hyung memulai pembicaraan mengenai sekolah baruku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, karenanya aku bisa sekolah. Namun akupun tak mungkin diam saja tanpa berusaha untuk membiayai kebutuhanku. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan sampingan agar aku berguna dan tak mau terlalu membebani Heechul-hyung. "Hyung, gomawoyo. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membalas semua jasa hyung. Aku akan berusaha agar selalu membuat hyung tersenyum." Heechul-hyung tersenyum mendengar perkataanku dan menatapku sangat dalam. "Ne, hyung sangat menyayangimu Donghae-ah. Jangan tinggalkan hyung ne. Jebal." Heechul-hyung berkata sedikit aneh. "Hyung, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan hyung. Hyung yang mengurusku, hyung yang selalu ada di sisiku sejak kecil. Mana mungkin aku tega melakukan itu pada hyung. Apa yang hyung katakan itu aneh, kita berteman, bahkan bersahabat sejak kecil. Sudahlah hyung, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak." aku tak mengerti apa yang Heechul-hyung katakan barusan. Namun aku menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku takkan meninggalkannya.


End file.
